


Hobbies

by TheRedGlass



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Hobbies, Knitting, Natasha is a little shit, Silly, sort of, ugly sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedGlass/pseuds/TheRedGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot for the Clintasha Week generated prompt: "Natasha knits an ugly sweater and forces Clint to wear it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbies

“Since when do you knit?” Clint asked, staring at the disturbingly cozy sight of Natasha slouched on the couch, her legs tucked underneath her.

Her eyes flicked up from her project, needles clicking slowly but steadily and bright turquoise yarn unrolling from a skein and becoming part of the lumpy mess in her lap. “Since Coulson told me that I needed to get a hobby or he’d forcibly send me on vacation.”

“And you chose…knitting?”

Natasha shrugged. “He said target shooting and sparring were out. So I went with the next best thing.”

Clint squinted, unbelieving. “Knitting?”

She smirked and raised her hands for a moment. “Giant needles.”

He rolled his eyes and laughed. “All right, point. But…seriously?”

“It’s not that bad, honestly.”

He wandered over to the couch to get a closer look at the project and very carefully hid the look that crossed his face as he took in what he guessed what supposed to be a garment of some sort. It was a jumble of hideously bright colors smashed together in crooked stripes. “You, uh…you pick out those colors?”

“Yep.”

“That’s, um, cool.”

“Glad you think so.” She finished a stitch and held up the finished project.

“What is it?”

“A sweater, obviously. What do you think?”

“It’s…nice.”

“Good.” Natasha smiled innocently. “Cuz it’s yours.”

He blinked. “What?”

“I made you a sweater!”

“Uh…”

“C’mon Clint - you wouldn’t want to discourage me from my new hobby, would you?” She blinked sweetly up at him.

He hesitated, but she gave him a look and he sighed and gave in and he squirmed into the awkward garment.

Natasha smirked and whipped out her phone, snapping off a series of pictures. “Oh, this is going on Instagram.”


End file.
